


The War Against Time

by TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary



Series: Wonderland Tales [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Tony Stark, Engagement, Fantasy Adventure, Impersonation, Intersex Tony, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Touching, Stony - Freeform, Time Travel, Top Steve Rogers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary/pseuds/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are reunited, they are ready to get married. However, their plans are postponed by Wonderland's new crisis and by Steve's sudden disappearance. Tony returns to Wonderland to try to find his missing future husband, and put a stop to a mysterious figure who wants to revive the Red Queen.*Please read "Anthony in Wonderland" tale first. This story is the sequel.





	The War Against Time

**Author's Note:**

> Read "Anthony in Wonderland" first before starting this!

               It has been five months since the destined day when Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were reunited in the world above Wonderland. During that time, the couple has been dating and living together in Stark Mansion. Howard and Maria Stark got to know the mysterious man who has claimed their son’s heart; they were pleased that he was such a gentleman and truly loves Tony for who he is. The parents were told that Steve came from a far off country and was a hat maker. Obviously, it wasn’t a complete lie. Steve and Tony weren’t going to tell them that he came from Wonderland and used to be a madman. When Tony cast the Lithium Dementia spell, Steve has been healed from his insanity at last. He felt normal and just how he used to be when he was the late Queen Carol’s advisor. Though the pair was quite happy in their current state, they did miss Wonderland and all their friends. Unfortunately, they learned some bad news about the recent change of migrating between lands. Wanda Maximoff was able to formulate potions to have them go back and forth in the two universes. However, she made her last visit to Steve and Tony to explain the latest update. Wanda clarified that the ‘Time Keeper’ of Wonderland has discovered that she has been distorting the world rifts by having different beings cross them constantly. The mystifying ‘Time Keeper’ has officially banned inter-dimension traveling. So, Wanda made her final farewell and Wonderland was forever sealed.

Steve and Tony were disappointed of the announcement, knowing that they can never see their companions ever again. The petite brunette was curious of this ‘Time Keeper’, he never heard of this person when he was in Wonderland. Steve explicated that this all-powerful being has always been present in his homeland. He is in charge of the flow of time, and controls life and death both in Wonderland and in Tony’s realm. It baffled Tony that there was always the existence of such a deity, and that he hasn’t seen him at all during his Wonderland journey.

The two had to continue living their lives despite the absence of their allies, and Steve had only one thing in his mind at the moment. He was ready to ask Tony to marry him, but he had no idea how he was going to get the money to buy a proper ring. While Maria and Tony were baking desserts in the kitchen, Steve was nervously pacing near the front door of the manor. He had no clue how to solve his problem. His scattered thoughts were interrupted when Howard Stark came home from his workplace. The father of Tony instantly enquired about Steve’s concern. The blond quietly told Howard about his situation, the older man was delighted when hearing that Steve plans to propose to Tony. So, Howard invited Steve to join him in braving through the crowds within the pleasant town. They basked in the glory of the sunlight and heard the sounds of chatter and laughter.

                “This is great; we all have been waiting for this. You finally got the courage to pop the question.” Howard mentioned with an eager smile as he glanced at his silver watch, and plucked it back in the pocket of his vest.

                “It’s always been my intention of marrying Tony, but with what ring? I can’t afford that.” Steve answered with a miserable tone as he kicked a pebble to the side.

                “Is that the only thing stopping you?”

                “Well yes, your son deserves the best, but I can’t give it to him.”

                “He does, but you shouldn’t give up so easily.”

Howard walked into a jewelry shop with Steve following behind him, the bell rung to alert customers coming in. Steve began to study all the diverse jewels within the glass casings.

                “Man, I wish I can get one of these to Tony.”

                “You know you can.”

                “I told you that I—“

                “Look, I understand that you left everything in your country. So, I think I should help you out. I’ll provide the money and you’ll pick the perfect ring for Tony.” Howard responded as he fixed his gray Ascot tie that felt a bit loose.

                “Mr. Stark, I can’t do that. It’s your money—“Steve began with his mouth gaping.

                “Exactly, it’s my money and I’ll do what I want with it. Just think of it as an early present for the two of you.”

                “I don’t know what to say, it’s asking too much from you.”

                “Nonsense! Like you mentioned before, Tony deserves only the best.”

After much debate, Steve finally accepted the generous offer. He decided to choose a bright ring with a large ruby in the middle, since it will match with Tony’s phoenix hair pin. The men exited out with the wedding band tucked safely in Steve’s dress jacket with high spirits.

                “Thank you, Mr. Stark. I don’t know how I’ll repay you.”

                “Just keep my boy happy, and we’ll call it even.” Howard and Steve shook hands and made a few chuckles. Tony’s father started to cough a few times and Steve was a little worried by it.

                “Are you all right?”

                “I’m fine; my throat is a little sore, that’s all. Come on, let’s get going.”

Steve trusted in Howard’s words, he grew fond of him, and was proud to have him as his future father-in-law. They returned back to the pricy mansion, they went to the kitchen to visit Maria and Tony who seem to be having fun in creating tasty pastries. There was Tony appearing adorable as usual in famous black bow headband, sky blue dress, the frilly white apron, and matching stockings. He approached Howard and Steve with his cheeks covered with powder sugar, and his hands cloaked with flour.

                “Oh goodie, you’re back. I made your favorite!” Tony had a pretty smile on his rosy lips as he held a delicious cherry pie.

                “That looks amazing, thank you, sweetheart.” Steve felt his insides liquefy and his handsome mien softened. He took the dessert and placed it on the counter.

                “Aren’t you two going to eat it?” Maria inquired with one eyebrow quirked upward as she wiped her hands on a dishrag.

                “We’ll get there, but I’m sure Steve wants to do something first.” Howard replied with a conniving manner as he walked over to be at Maria’s side.

                “What’s daddy talking about? Stevie, what’s going on?” Tony was confused of the suspicious behavior as he noted how his boyfriend took in a deep breath.

                “Tony, you and I have been through a lot together. Ever since I saw you, I just knew we were meant to be together. You’ll always be the one who brings balance to me.”

                “Oh Steve, that’s so romantic. You always knew how to make me blush.”

                “I can’t wait any longer, so Tony, will you be my wife?” Steve got down on one knee and took out the glimmering ring.

                “Of course I will! I wanna marry you!” Tony squealed out of joy as he watched Steve slip the band to his index finger.

Howard and Maria clapped noisily as they saw how Tony instantly threw his arms around Steve’s neck when he resumed back on his feet. Steve was filled with bliss and relief that Tony said yes, he couldn’t resist kissing the small brunette multiple times.

                “Goodness, there is so much to plan! First, we need to arrange the engagement party.” Maria said cheerfully as she proceeded to pile dishes into the sink.

                “Nothing too big, I hope.” Steve replied with his smile never fading, he was enjoying the way Tony was grasping his hands and jumping up and down.

                “Wow, I’m getting a husband! I’m gonna be Mrs. Rogers, I like the sound of that!” Tony giggled with eagerness as Steve found it way too cute of Tony saying these things.

                “I like the sound of that too.”

                “All right, lovebirds, Maria and I will be taking care of the plans. Why don’t you two spend some time with each other?” Howard mentioned as he and Maria glimpsed at one another affectionately.

                “Okay, let’s go future husband!” Tony finalized with a leap as he grabbed Steve by the wrist and tugged him out of the kitchen. Steve let out a boisterous laugh and allowed his fiancée to lead him away.

The couple ended up going outside, on the right side of the mansion. There was a small grassy knoll and the both sat side-by-side on the hill. They stretched out their legs in front of them and saw the amiable town at a distance. A refreshing breeze rippled through their fine clothes and the rich strands of their short hair. Steve wrapped his arm around Tony, and pulled him close. Tony sniggered as he rested his head against Steve’s clavicle bone; he gingerly outlined the blond’s sturdy jaw.

                “We’re finally going to do this.” Steve commented as he felt his smile linger, overfilled with contentment.

                “Yeah, this is gonna be so great.” Tony answered as he closed his pretty hazel brown eyes.

                “It’s too bad that our friends can’t be here for our wedding.”

                “I know what you mean, honey. I wish they can be here, somehow.”

                “If it wasn’t for the Time Keeper, Wanda could have whipped up a bunch of potions for everyone to come here.”

                “He’s not evil, is he?”

                “Hard to say, he does handle life and death in Wonderland and here. No one has really met him.” Steve replied as he rubbed the flank of Tony’s shoulder.

                “I still wish he didn’t separate us from our buddies. I wanted Bucky to be your best man, and Wanda to be my Maid of Honor.”

                “Well, aren’t you filled with good ideas? That would have been the ideal set-up.”

                “It would have been like that. At least my parents can see us get married though.” Tony said with a shuddering sigh as he felt Steve grip him tightly.

                “Right…your parents…”

                “Stevie, is something wrong?”

                “It’s just, my mom and dad won’t ever know or see me get married, because they’re dead.” Steve mumbled sorrowfully as he yearned to have his own parents see the joyous occasion, but it was impossible.

                “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like this—“Tony withdrew to gaze at Steve with a grave expression.

                “No, don’t be sorry. This has been on my mind for a while now.”

                “If there was some way to bring them back to life, I would do it.”

                “I know you would, thank you. Don’t worry about it; I just have to move on—somehow.” Steve concluded as he felt bad for making Tony feel horrible.

The gloomy blond felt better when Tony embraced him, they felt their warm body heat transfer to the other. Steve smooched the top of Tony’s head, and burrowed half of his face against the downy tresses. They stayed silent for a few minutes, and decided to go back inside to discuss with Maria and Howard about the engagement party. However, Steve felt his assailing thoughts continue to swirl in his mind, causing him to be despondent and inattentive. He tried to cast away his dismal attitude and focus on the present. Steve and Tony had to be away from one another, since they were wanted for different reasons. The blond had to be fitted for his designed tuxedos for both the celebration of their engagement, and for their wedding ceremony. Tony had already chosen a frock for the party, but it was too difficult to settle on a bridal dress at the moment.

 

                So, after weeks of careful arrangement, it was the evening of the engagement party. Steve was in a guest room, he finished getting himself into his Victorian tuxedo. He looked simply stunning in a black cutaway morning coat with an aqua colored vest, matching slacks, and a soft Ascot tie. Steve placed the elegant top hat on his head and exited out of the premises. He was determined to locate his little fiancée, so they can both be announced to the gathering. Steve made it down to the first floor of the manor, but he became immobile when he heard a voice call his name from a lone hallway. He slowly spun around to see that nobody was there; he felt a few drops of sweat crawl down his temples when he detected the familiar sound again.

                “Fa—father…?” Steve choked up with his sky blue eyes widening, recognizing those vocals belonging to his dear parent.

He followed the source down the dark corridor and into a public study. The chamber was brimming with shelves and books. It looked like an ordinary place with its pricy woven rugs and the stone cold hearth at the left. Steve saw a shimmering mirror above the mantel of the fireplace; it was quite big and framed nicely with carved ebony. He strolled up to it, seeing the reflection of his bewildered mien. However, he panicked when he saw the image disappear; it was replaced with the visages of his parents.

                “Steven, find us…” Joseph and Sarah Rogers pleaded earnestly. The pair immediately disappeared and Steve gasped out of panic.

                “No, wait!” Steve reached out to touch the mirror; he was baffled when he saw how his fingers went through, as if he was being pulled in. The blond slowly took off his hat and dropped it aside. Then he prodded forward to let the looking glass swallow him, Steve completely vanished.

No one was aware of Steve’s sudden evaporation; everyone was too busy with the festivities and socialization. Tony Stark barely finished getting into a ball gown with a long puffy skirt with ruffles underneath, exposing from below the kneecaps to the feet. It was strapless and the skirt has two transparent layers, the upper portion was decorated with black lace. The last thing he put on was his famous black bow headband on the top of his head. He traveled around the mansion to search for Steve, but he was nowhere to be found. The anxious brunette journeyed down a hallway in his white strapped high heels, feeling his black crystal earrings sway. However, Tony became sidetracked when he heard Maria call from behind him, and asked him to come to the bedroom that she shares with Howard. The curious brunette obeyed her, and entered the private area. Tony was alarmed when seeing his father appearing so sickly underneath the rich bedsheets. There was a doctor there who finished listening to Howard’s heartbeat, which seems to be slower than the normal pace. Maria stood near the edge, staring down with dejection at her husband.

                “What’s wrong with him?” Tony questioned worriedly as he drew closer.

                “I don’t know, I haven’t seen this before.” The physician answered honestly as he could only assume that Howard must have a type of ‘silent killer’ illness. During this period of time, not many diseases were discovered or treated.

In reality, Howard has pneumonia, which means he has an infection in his lungs. He has a moist towel on his forehead since he has a high fever, and his body felt cold from sudden chills. The poor man couldn’t stop coughing since his air sacs were beginning to clog up with phlegm.

                “We have no idea what it is or how your father got it.” Maria said gravely.

                “Unfortunately, it seems to be fatal. I’m sorry, but he’s dying.”

                “No, no! It can’t be—“

                “I’ll leave the three of you to have some privacy.” The local doctor left the region with his bag full of medical items.

                “I’m sorry, Tony. I don’t feel well…” Howard sputtered out in a frail voice as he saw how his son sat near him on the mattress.

                “You can’t die, there’s so much you have to live for. You were supposed to walk me down the aisle, play with your grandkids, and be with me.” Tony sobbed as he slipped his hand underneath his father’s, holding the cold palm tightly.

                “There are some things that can’t be changed. At least I know you’ll be with a man who will treat you right.” Howard slowly cupped Tony’s cheek with his other hand, feeling his son’s rapid tears trickle down on his fingers.

                “Daddy, please. Don’t say this.”

                “Just remember that I love you, and I’m proud of you.”

                “I don’t want you to go!”

                “You’ll be okay, Tony. Go on, find your fiancé, and be with him. It’s a special day, for the both of you.”

                “No, I want to be here with you!” Tony refused to go out as he yearned to be there for his father in every last second. Howard could not protest further because he was wheezing so much.

                “Here, I want you to have this.” Howard grabbed his silver pocket watch that was near his pillow, he placed the cold accessory on his son’s palm.

                “But this is your favorite watch—“

                “It’s so you will know that I will be with you wherever you go.”

                “I’ll keep it safe, I promise.” Tony wrapped the glittering chain around his waistline, letting the small clock dangle stylishly.

                “You should go; Steve must be waiting for you.” Howard formed a faint smile when Tony kissed his forehead.

                “Come, dear. Do what he says, he needs his rest.” Maria said with hesitation as she pried her son off of Howard and guided him outside of the master bedroom.

                “Oh, mom. What are we gonna do?” Tony enquired as he brushed away the remaining droplets of water, feeling melancholy and helpless.

                “We should find Steve and tell him what’s going on.”

                “Yeah, he and dad were getting along so well. He would want to know too.”

Maria and Tony Stark descended down the stairs to go into the parlor where all the guests were socializing. All of them cheered with their crystal cups filled with scrumptious champagne. Most of them were gathering around the two to congratulate and thank them for the invitation. The two roamed around the area to locate Steve, but they realized he wasn’t present. Even Jarvis informed them that he did see the blond climb down the stairway after he finished putting on his clothes. Since the butler was occupied on bringing out beverages and platters of tasty food, he had no clue where Steve headed next. Both mother and son split up to find the missing Mr. Rogers. Tony searched in the living room where a few invitees lingered about; he was not prepared when a familiar person advanced towards him.

                “Well, look at you, Mr. Stark. Beautiful as ever.” It was Tony’s ex-suitor, Bruce Wayne. He was still handsome with that dark slick hair and keen eyes.

                “Mr. Wayne? What are you doing here?” Tony was staggered by his reappearance in his life, Bruce gave him a glass of wine for him to consume.

                “Your parents invited me.” Bruce merely responded as he sipped a bit of champagne, not aware that Howard and Maria wanted him here to see Tony be given away to another man. It was more of rubbing salt to a wound, since they dislike him.

                “So, my mom and dad are nice people.”

                “I’m assuming you are not content to see me?”

                “What do you think?”

                “I wouldn’t be so rude to someone who might be your only ticket away from poverty.”

                “Wait, what? Did you forget or are you too stupid to remember that the Starks are richer than the Waynes?”

                “The doctor that was here told me that your father is dying. If he dies before you get married, the entire Stark fortune will be transferred to me. It is the law after all; the money of an unwed child goes to the next rich family.”

                “I’m marrying Steve; you’re not getting a single penny from us!” Tony’s voice was beginning to tighten; he was annoyed of being reminded of such an idiotic regulation.

                “You may need to rethink your options. It seems you cannot find him. Mr. Rogers must have gotten cold feet, or ran off with another woman.”

                “He would never abandon me—“

                “Clearly, he was a terrible pick. Perhaps you should have accepted my proposal in the past. If you like, you can forget about Mr. Rogers and marry me instead. It would be better than the poor house.” Bruce Wayne commented with an awful snicker, all this time he hasn’t forgave Tony for rejecting him. However, he still desired Tony since the brunette is gifted with beauty.

                “You are the most petty and jealous man I have ever met! Get it through your thick head, I don’t love you!” Tony screamed out in frustration, he flung his drink for the red wine to splash against Bruce’s face.

The heavy fluid trickled down his mien and stained the front of his fancy tuxedo. Tony couldn’t resist slapping him, leaving a red mark on his left cheek. The outburst caused the other visitors to become alarmed and stare towards their direction. They were disturbed of seeing the bride-to-be become so upset, which earned him their sympathy. Maria came running as she saw Tony place his empty cup down on a coffee table. The brunette picked up the soft layers of his ball gown and dashed away, wanting to be far away from Mr. Wayne. The wealthy male took out a handkerchief from his pocket and proceeded to clean up his drenched visage.

                “What did you say to my son?!” Maria demanded with a snap as her hands curled into fists.

                “Nothing, except the truth.” Bruce merely answered dryly.

                “Get out of our house.”

                “It might not be for much longer.”

The heir of the Wayne family made his last piercing statement before leaving the mansion. Maria shook her head as she closed the door behind him. She was burdened with the task to apologize to the other guests about Bruce’s behavior, since no one was going to blame Tony for his sudden fit of rage. Many people were very fond of Tony, so they were already taking his side. Meanwhile, as Maria was doing her duty as a proper hostess, Tony was roving through a passageway, trying to discard Bruce’s cruel remarks. He tilted his head up, becoming flabbergasted of seeing a few twinkling strange insects flutter closer to him. Tony saw that some of them were Bread-and-Butterflies, the exact ones from Wonderland. It forced him to recall the memory when Steve explained to him that he had these bugs as a snack for Tea Parties. The sugary creatures seem to coax him to follow them. Of course, Tony was too curious, and trailed behind them to end up in the study room where Steve disappeared. Tony went inside the chambers, seeing the diminutive bugs evaporate. He wondered how did they get here, or if they were just an illusion. However, he gasped out of shock when he saw Nick Fury, the White Queen Natasha’s wise counselor. The strong man was standing near the solid fireplace, smoking a brown cigar. He still looked the same with his obsidian colored robes and the intimidating eye patch. Fury spun around and was not thunderstruck when he saw Tony.

                “It’s about time you showed up, Stark.” Fury merely said as he puffed out a couple of rings of smoke.

                “Fury! I can’t believe you are here! Am I dreaming?” Tony proclaimed joyously as he trotted up to him, and cuddled with the unwilling Wonderland native. Nick kept his arms straight down.

                “Maybe, maybe not. And stop hugging me.”

                “Oh, right. You’re not the touchy-feely type.”

                “Be serious for at least five minutes. We have a new crisis in our hands now.”

                “What? Is Wonderland in trouble?”

                “It could be. Rumor has it that someone is trying to revive the Red Queen.” Fury stated sternly as he crossed his arms against his chest.

                “How is that possible? I thought we got rid of her once and for all?” Tony rubbed his own cold hands fearfully, recalling that he decapitated Sharon Carter in the final battle with a sword he crafted himself.

                “Nothing is impossible in Wonderland, with the right kind of magic, it can happen.”

                “I gotta tell Steve, but I don’t know where he went off to—“

                “He’s in Wonderland. He was at the White Castle, but then he left. Rogers didn’t say where he was going.”

                “How was he able to go back? And how are you here? I heard this Time Keeper has banned world hopping—“

                “Though he put a stop to inter-dimension traveling by sabotaging Miss Maximoff’s potions, he doesn’t know the actuality of this powerful mirror.” Fury pointed at the shimmering glass, it seemed ordinary.

                “This has been in my family for generations, how could it be enchanted?”

                “There are only two ‘Looking Glass’ mirrors that exist, one in the world below (Wonderland) and the other in the world above (which is your reality). The mirror in Wonderland has always been in the Maximoff family since it is a linage of magic casters.”

                “So the Maximoffs made these two mirrors?”

                “They did. The early Maximoff witches created a mirror in order to travel back and forth between Wonderland and here, to see if the world above is a better place. They made a second mirror. One of them gave it to a young man for saving her life, because villagers wanted to set her on fire for her practice of witchcraft.”

                “My dad told me of a story once that one of our ancestors saved a witch’s life and was rewarded. Are you saying my great-great grandfather was the one?”

                “Yes, he received this second mirror as a gift. The Stark family has been keeping this magical mirror the entire time without knowing.”

                “So that’s how Steve went back to Wonderland, because of this mirror. Why would he go back without telling me?” Tony comprehended Fury’s explanation, but he was muddled of his future husband’s departure for his homeland without bringing him along.

                “Before he left, he said something about finding his parents. They’re dead, don’t get why he is looking for them. Their graves are in the ruins of the City of Charity, where Queen Carol used to rule.”

                “Oh dear, he’s grieving. He did say that he wished they were alive to see us get married.”

                “His journey is futile, they died of mercury poisoning. He saw his own parents carried out of their home to be buried.”

                “If I was him, I would feel the same way. No one wants to lose hope.”

                “He has false hope; he has to face the facts.”

                “I have to find Steve, he needs me.”

                “Rogers is in denial and a follower of the Red Queen is on the loose, we can’t waste any more time.” Fury turned around and touched the ‘Looking Glass’, Tony stiffened out of tension when he saw it tug Nick in. He was gone.

Tony Stark was uneasy due to the list of problems that arose so suddenly. Once again, he was stuck in a terrible dilemma. He didn’t want to leave Stark Manor, because Howard is dying. It wouldn’t seem right to go off, especially since he loves his father so much. Then again, Wonderland is in a moment of a potential catastrophe. His future husband was out there alone with dangerous emotions. Tony figured he had to locate Steve fast enough and bring him home, so that way they would be there when Howard makes his final breath. The brunette prayed that he would be able to return in time, to be the last person Howard will see and remember.

                “I beg you, daddy. Hold on for a little longer before I get back…” Tony whispered with grief as he drew closer to the glimmering mirror.

The Stark heir came in contact with the cold glass, seeing his fingers pass inside. He budged forward as the transparent surface rippled like drops of water. Tony felt it pull him with more ferocity, finally devouring him entirely. He disappeared into the void, feeling that familiar sentiment of displacement. It almost felt like the same sensation when he fell into the rabbit hole to Wonderland. The tangible darkness was back, casting him in a temporary sleep spell. Tony felt like he was falling into the unknown, as numerous of old vocals were beginning to swarm into his mind. Suddenly, all the voices were silenced, and only one remained. It was stern, tranquil, and a bit menacing. _You should have stayed where you belonged. There are consequences in traveling between realms. I can tell you, time will be against you_ …Tony did not recognize the voice, since he never met this stranger. He was unaware that he received a threat from Wonderland’s Time Keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Until chapter 2!


End file.
